wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/33
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=5 sierpnia, dwunasta w nocy | następny=10 sierpnia | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 6 sierpnia Fragment tekstu niepoprawnie rozpoznany przez program OCR: [soiuz 8iu 'aiqa{s uieuz qa{ m aiqos ){iąs ais >pj óqrtpQ {bC zrazsrn i znjpzm {opso>j uia|6aiqazy >ppą ez Szoui /Susbjm mAąpdrezszoy idazspod pjsue^zs app {wup — Stun^op zazid feuEAVopj/5pod osoiiomaSzid ju np3jBzrt\ az qoB[3łoq ip^uu{ m srafzsanu feSoui *ep{ ^s^iu osoiuort^od cuąopod pfe^S 'i"a?eq /^aiuSfeps łfsf ^is uiajfeuBrej, "urazoiiJo z {uĄfews op te>tapoqort\ Siuajra^ juajczjfn iuzQjiqo/yy\ faiąrułjo eui^zso '30Jas ouibs m jiuui cjnpjn *Bqfiqo bubjbzs 2azad bugjsbu *iuap ijb( ejqso {s^ui ajfte^ -q3etsj8{d m uiajnzon 3{soiupcxl sapjef j •"feiuajiaj- z qnjs foui bis atzpaq az 'aiuazEjm majci^ -aiDatooan a{um{zp atutu Bjiqosodsn 'ywzjp npjBmło od {pazav\ uną faop\ '/ uiaimoq uiajAj 'osoiąouies { tiu bu urafBłjazD 'azjBjg tod 'ayweu (auzooq m "aiapson /y\ •aiUBmaizpodsapi /toeqoz aiuui ^pB 'aiuazejm ajnvSn\ niajsj, cu apjef 'oazifn uia{ -BpiQ apuałui fefoui B{pe8po Bqznp fią 'ijEł UBfiawojflńau -bui } niupai/y\ m psouDaqo fefotu o (aiusazo«\ ap B|Bjzp -aywop atu Etuajaj, /vq *iua{euSeJd aiuzoapjtag 'cuejałg o69ławrtg Bjopso^ op ais urajcpn oma fempois o '9Z1 -qop {ojosav\ ajuui {toj^cu /Suzoauqs 'Auzoijsazid >jauey ńircjqn znf uojAj pajsozs o \ AiizpoB faą ajmpapz a^us -{od m luai^zicuiazjd fca uiapdsazy fepBauo iua{susez m { ajs^iun /w oiaia^ fazszojpfeu uiazejqo 2 bym takiej porażki najdroższych uczuć i najbardziej wytęsknionych marzeń, nie zniósłbym utraty Tereni... Zdawało mi się, że czekam wieki... Wtem na jasnym tle drzwi w głębi ujrzałem cień smukłej postaci. Ona! Tak, Terenia! Weszła sama. Nie zerwałem się, by biec do niej, tylko dlatego, że stałem zahipnotyzowany widokiem jej postaci. Szła prędko, środkiem nawy, lekka i zgrabna, dziwnie drobna przy ogromie świątyni. Dążyła wprost przed wielki ołtarz. Pożerałem ją chciwymi oczyma. Terenia uklękła przy kracie prezbiterium, podniosła oczy na ołtarz, a ja... ja nie ruszałem się z miejsca jak bym był wkuty w posadzkę. Ciemna, wiotka postać dziewczęca modląca się w skupieniu to wszakże Terenia, moja Terenia i ja jeszcze nie jestem przy niej? Patrzyłem na nią. Kapelusz z białym woalem ślicznie otulający jej główkę odsłaniał leciutko jej profil ładny, wdzięczny w rysunku, uroczy. Nagły poryw uniósł mnie ku niej. Panując nad sobą, podszedłem krokiem spokojnym i z lewej strony uklęknąłem przy niej. Odwróciła do mnie głowę gwałtownym ruchem i zakwitła nagle jak róża opromieniona słońcem. Odruchowo zerwała się z kolan niby ptak do odlotu, lecz silnie zatrzymałem ją za rękę. — Tereniu... Sam nie wiem, jak mi to imię spłynęło na usta. Patrzyłem w jej oczy zdumione bezmiernie, pełne iskier szczęścia, pełne pytania... Musiała dostrzec zachwyt najwyższy w moich źrenicach, bo spłonęła jeszcze mocniej. Długie, ciemne rzęsy zatrzepotały niby skrzydełka jaskółek nad przeźroczystą tonią jej głębokiego wejrzenia. Spuściła oczy na chwilę i znowu z nieopisanym urokiem podniosła je na mnie — ufne i gorące. Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu tak bardzo wymownym. Słowa były zbyteczne w onej minucie. Pochyliłem nisko czoło i rękę jej uwięzioną w mojej dłoni przycisnąłem do ust Sięgnąłem po drugą, oddała mi ją serdecznie. Usłyszałem jej szept: — Czy to nie sen? Skąd pan tu? — Jechałem do ciebie i po ciebie. Przeczucie zatrzymało mnie w Wiedniu. Cała promieniująca uśmiechem cofnęła ręce z moich dłoni ruchem łagodnym i oczyma wskazała mi ołtarz. Zrozumiałem ją. Obejrzałem się na kościół. W ławkach siedziało kilkanaście osób. Skąd i kiedy tu się wzięli? — Chodźmy stąd! — szepnąłem. — Zaraz będzie msza, zostańmy proszę. Za to spojrzenie i za ten słodki szept mógłbym jej tu publicznie paść do nóg. Klęczałem bardzo blisko, tak że ramieniem dotknąłem jej ramienia. — Czy pani otrzymała moje listy? — Tak, na dwa dni przed wyjazdem z Rzymu. Te listy zdecydowały o moim powrocie. — Więc odgadłaś, że przyjadę do Rzymu, jeśli... — Tak, ale... W tej chwili przed ołtarz wyszedł ksiądz. Terenia wydobyła z woreczka list i podała mi go. Schowałem go w dłoni. Ofiara się rozpoczęła. Spojrzałem na kopertę z marką austriacką, adres mój do Uchań. Rozerwałem list. Wiedeń, 5 sierpnia. Listy pana otrzymałam w chwili, gdy byłam bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Od kilku dni bowiem jestem w niełasce u cioci Hańskiej i to mnie boli, bo przedtem była dla mnie zawsze bardzo dobra. Ale odmówiłam mojej ręki Albertowi, który jest moim stryjecznym bratem, a którego chcieli koniecznie ożenić ze mną. Nie mogło się to stać nigdy, a tym bardziej wtedy, gdy poznałam pana. Teraz zrozumiałam, że wysyłając mnie tak szybko do cioci Hańskiej, stryj Piotr chciał mnie przede wszystkim usunąć od pana, zapewne po tym balu tak pełnym drogich wspomnień. Nic mi nie mówiono o Albercie, który nas spotkał dopiero w Wiedniu. Był to dyplomatyczny wybieg stryja w tajemnicy nawet przed moją mamą. Mama nie życzy sobie w ogóle małżeństwa dla mnie. Było mi smutno, ach, jak smutno! Po balu zostałam z obrazem pana w duszy wyrytym głęboko. Wiedziałam, czułam, że pan przyjedzie do Porzecza i pragnęłam odwlec wyjazd do Krakowa narzucony mi niespodziewanie, ale nie zdołałam dokonać tego. I oto pan tam był na drugi dzień po moim wyjeździe. Przeczułam, że adresu mego nie dadzą panu w Porzeczu, ale byłam pewna, że gdy drogi pan zechce mnie odszukać, to zwalczy wszelkie trudności. I odgadłam dobrze. Drogi panie Romanie, więc słowa pana w tym niezapomnianym walcu to nie był wpływ chwilowego wrażenia? Więc pan mnie istotnie kocha i chce mieć mnie dla siebie? Jakże jestem ogromnie szczęśliwa! W listach pana jest taka siła uczucia, taka potęga woli, że mi pan wprost rozkazuje, bym życie mu oddała z ufnością. Uczynię to bez wahania, bo i ja kocham pana serdecznie i z radością w sercu żoną pana zostanę. Teraz kiedy mi pan wyznaje swoje uczucia tak szczerze, kiedy jestem ich pewna, muszę również wyznać, że i ja tak samo jak najdroższy pan, od razu wtedy, w lesie, odczułam, że pan jest tym, którego jedynie pokochać mogę, bo nikt nigdy nie wywarł na mnie takiego wrażenia jak właśnie pan. Byłam tak dalece pod pana wpływem, że czułam się już jego od tamtej chwili. Jakie to dziwne, prawda? „Los nas złączył na tej rzece jakby złotymi więzami i od razu w sercu moim zapalił płomienie dla ciebie. Pragnę płomieniem tym pochłonąć cię, jedyna moja, by serca nasze stopiły się w tym ogniu świętym w jeden bezcenny klejnot szczęścia i zachwytu. Dziś ci już przysięgam, Tereniu moja, że gdy zechcesz życie swe ze mną podzielić, jedynym dążeniem moim będzie opromienić ci przyszłość przy moim boku, osłodzić ją moją miłością. Chcę, abyś wsparła główkę na mojej piersi z ufnością i wiarą w naszą wspólną drogę żyda. Chcę z cudownych spojrzeń oczu twoich czerpać siłę na życie całe i wiarę bezmierną i urok, a z ust twych pić rozkosz, najdroższa...” Cytuję słowa z listu drogiego pana, by go zapewnić, że płomień twego serca był bardzo silny, skoro od razu pochłonął mnie i przykuł na całe życie. Wszystko to, co mi obiecujesz, drogi panie Romanie, napełnia mnie szczęściem niewysłowionym, a to, czego ode mnie żądasz, będziesz miał ofiarowane ci z głęboką wdzięcznością za taką jak twoja miłość. Chcę być dla ciebie, drogi panie, skoncentrowaniem wszystkiego, co najdroższe w życiu, najwierniejsze i najpiękniejsze, byś całe życie wspominał chwile naszego spotkania na rzece jako moment błogosławiony, ręką Bożą zesłany na nas. Chcę ci stworzyć niebo na ziemi. Czy zdołam...? O to błagam Boga, by mi pozwolił urzeczywistnić moje marzenie... List kończył się zawiadomieniem, że jedzie do Krakowa, dokąd ma przyjechać jej matka proszona o to jeszcze z Rzymu, w celu omówienia pewnego projektu, który powstał po odmowie danej Albertowi.. Skończyłem go czytać, gdy zabrzmiały dzwonki na podniesienie. Uklęknąłem znowu obok Tereni i za jej przykładem pochyliwszy nisko głowę, szepnąłem wzruszony do głębi duszy: — Podaj mi rękę, dziecko. Podała mi prawą pod ramieniem lewej. Ująłem ją w silnym uścisku i wciąż pochylony szepnąłem znowu: — Dziękuję ci, najdroższa, za ogrom szczęścia, jakie mi dajesz, Tereniu moja. — Tak, jestem twoja — odszepnęła ufnie z prostotą. Podniósłszy głowy utonęliśmy w swoich oczach z rozkoszą prawie boskiej ekstazy. Niewidzialne prądy łączyły nas w szczęściu i spajały mocą zachwytu. Ściskałem jej rękę jakby już ręce nasze wiązała mistyczna stuła. To był pierwszy istotny moment naszej wspólnej przysięgi. I wtedy nagle, z radością przypomniałem sobie mój szafir nabyty wczoraj... Miałem go przy sobie. Gdy niespodziewanie klejnot ten błysnął na palcu Tereni, spojrzała na mnie zdumiona i szepnęła z rzewnym uśmiechem jakby trochę spłoszona: — To naprawdę już nasze zaręczyny? — Więcej, to nasze zaślubiny duchowe, jedyna moja. Ręka jej drgnęła w moim uścisku i nie puściłem już jej do końca mszy. Odeszliśmy od ołtarza i wychodziliśmy ze świątyni w glorii szczęścia. Spotkanie moje w hotelu z panią Hańską, uprzedzoną o mojej obecności przez Terenię na chwilę przedtem, odbyło się ceremonialnie, wedle wszelkich form kodeksu towarzyskiego. Siostra Piotra Orlicza stylem swoim przypominała brata — dużo pozy i sztucznej uprzejmości przy dystynkcji wielkiej damy. Twarz miała bladą, oczy błękitne, a przy siwych włosach wyjątkowo wyraziste, ruchy metodycznie wyrachowane, nieco przesadne. Brak jej tylko krynoliny i peruki pudrowanej, a byłaby skończonym typem markizy z dworu Ludwika XIV. Przyglądała mi się badawczo, ale dyskretnie i była grzeczna. Lecz pod kurtuazyjną glazurą odczuwało się lodowatość mrożącą. Pomimo iż miałem słońce w duszy, udało mi się zachować doskonały chłód, którym bezwiednie ująłem sobie tę damę. Im bardziej byłem sztywny wobec niej, tym życzliwiej patrzyła na mnie. Podczas wspólnego śniadania, w południe, podano mi depeszę z Rzymu. — Odpowiedź z „Quirinala” — rzekłem, podając telegram Tereni. Pani Hańska przeczytała go również przez swoje szkła. Uśmiechnęła się subtelnie. — Gdyby nie... ostatnie wypadki i list pana do Tereni, byłybyśmy teraz w Ankonie, o ile już nie na Adriatyku. Co wtedy? — Wtedy podążyłbym za paniami — odrzekłem z lekkim ukłonem. — Dokąd? — Tam, dokąd by panie jechały. — Wierzę, wygląda pan na człowieka, który uparcie dąży do swego celu, a tacy zwyciężają. Pan już jechał do nas z palmą zdobywcy, nieprawdaż? — Nie, pani, jechałem dopiero po ową palmę, z bardzo silnym pragnieniem, z niezłomną wolą, by ją zdobyć. Lecz, czy ten błogosławiony laur uwieńczy moje czoło, nie byłem bezwzględnie pewny. — Czyż pan w ogóle bywa czego niepewny? — Gdy chodzi o największy skarb człowieka, o szczęście własne — skłoniłem nisko głowę ku Tereni — potrafię się nawet trwożyć. Pani Hańska podniosła do oczu lornetkę. Po chwilowej obserwacji, podczas której zamieniliśmy parę słów serdecznych z moją dziewczyną, pani Hańska złożyła szkła i uśmiechnęła się znowu dyskretnie. — Mój brat, Piotr, jest bardzo stanowczy i przewidujący. Przeczuwa ludzi przez skórę, jak mówią. Nazywamy go rodzinnym Metternichem. Przeczuł pana i niebezpieczeństwo poważne grożące od pana Albertowi, to prawda, ale na swej dyplomacji przegrał na całej linii. No, nie docenił, że wzywa do gry Poboga z Krąża... i takiego jak pan... Nulle chance! Skłoniłem się jej z chłodną uprzejmością. — Szanowna pani pozwoli, że sprostuję, jestem Pobóg z Uchań. — Och, to brzmienie nowe! Pobóg z Krąża to tak samo jak... — Święty Franciszek z Asyżu — palnąłem rozdrażniony. Dama zaśmiała się, tracąc na swej sztywności. — Prawie, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość w skojarzeniu nazwisk. No, na świętego pan nie wygląda co prawda! Lepsze byłoby jakieś porównanie rycerskie, na przykład Spytko z Melsztyna lub Zawisza Czarny, albo bohaterskie Orland Szalony — uśmiechnęła się — bo chociaż te ostatnie to tylko imiona z przymiotnikami, nie zaś z nazwą miejscowości, lecz jednakowo same się bezwzględnie nasuwają na usta. Zatorzeccy mogą być właścicielami ziemskiego majątku Krąż, lecz ideowo Krąż zespala się tylko i zawsze z Pobogiem. Istnieje zresztą ogólne przekonania że Zatorzeccy są uzurpatorami na Krążu przez jakiś straszny błąd ludzki czy ironię losu, czy chwilowy kaprys przeznaczenia, ale tylko przypadkiem. Zastanowiły mnie te słowa pani Hańskiej. Nie powiedziałem jej oczywiście o odnalezieniu kopii testamentu ani o tym, co mnie w ogóle spotkało w Krążu. Od Tereni zaś wiem, że jej również nie powtarzała moich zwierzeń, które tylko poufnie wyznałem Tereni wtedy, w lesie, nad rzeką. A zresztą i Terenia mi wówczas wyjawiła taką samą opinię ogółu. Śniadanie zbliżyło nas z ciotunią. Wierna dawnym obyczajom dama ta miała pewne skrupuły, by Terenia jechała sama pod moją opieką do Krakowa, lecz czułem, że się krępuje wyjawić to głośno przede mną Terenia ułatwiła jej wybrniecie z sytuacji. — Ależ cioteczko — rzekła z figlarnym uśmiechem — przecież miałam jechać z Wiednia zupełnie sama, więc chyba tylko wtedy cioteczka mogłaby się obawiać o mnie? Pani Hańska pogroziła nam palcem z wytworną miną markizy. — No, no, nie obawiajcie się, towarzyszyć wam, niestety nie mogę. Ostatnie wypadki pokrzyżowały mi zupełnie dawne plany. — A prosiłam ciotunię, że pojadę sama z Rzymu. Nie i nie! To już nie moja wina. — Ach, petite, za wiele wzbudzasz interesu w pasażerach, zwłaszcza oczy Włochów nazbyt cię przepalały. Chociaż nie chciałaś być Orliczową, lecz mam do ciebie słabość... Zresztą wiodło mnie tu widocznie przeczucie, że ja będę pierwsza, która uściska was jako narzeczonych. Wyciągnęła do nas ręce. Ucałowałem je skwapliwie i gorąco, głowy nasze z Terenią zetknęły się ze sobą przy objęciu pani Hańskiej. — Daj Boże, by ta moc... upiorna, którą pan zahipnotyzował naszą, no... i swoją już Terenię, trwała zawsze w jednakowej potędze uroku. Co do Tereni to jestem pewna, że jej czaru nigdy pan nie wyczerpie i nigdy się nim nie nasyci. To nasza petite charmeuse! — Tak, i dla mnie jest od pierwszej chwili poznania i pozostanie na zawsze Therese enchanteresse — rzekłem, tuląc rączki Tereni do swoich ust. Ciotunia klasnęła wytwornie w ręce skrzące się brylantami. — Tres chic! Znakomicie powiedziane! No na takie określenie już by się Albert nie zdobył nigdy. — Ucałowała mnie w głowę rozpromieniona. — Zdaję mi się, że pan może być despotą, ale despotą... aksamitnym, a taki jest najniebezpieczniejszy. Strzeż się Tereniu — rzekła wdzięcznie. Lody zostały przełamane i stopniały od razu w atmosferze obopólnej serdeczności. Ciotunia obiecała nam, że będzie na naszym ślubie, a żegnając nas na kolei, zastrzegła, aby Terenia zatrzymała się w Krakowie nie u niej, gdyż mieszkanie jest puste, lecz u pani Śniadeckiej — serdecznej przyjaciółki pani Orliczowej. Widząc w ręku Tereni ogromny pęk róż szkarłatnych, pani Hańska uśmiechnęła się swoim subtelnym uśmieszkiem i rzekła na pożegnanie: — Niech te róże będą jedynym płomieniem między wami. — Jak to, tylko tyle nam pani życzy?! — udałem oburzenie, odgadując jej intencję. — Och, na czas podróży, zaznaczam — zmrużyła dowcipnie oczy. — Chcę być spokojna o moją pupilkę. Skłoniłem się jej głęboko, kładąc rękę na sercu. Pociąg ruszył. W przedziale wagonu oprócz nas było jeszcze parę osób, które drażniły mnie niepomiernie. Siedzieliśmy z Terenią naprzeciw siebie. Mogłem patrzeć w jej oczy prześliczne koloru ciemnych fiołków, mieniące się jak klejnoty pełne iskier, promienne, spoglądające na mnie z niewymownym czarem spoza szkarłatnych róż. Bardzo długie i gęste, ciemne rzęsy kryły mi często urok jej spojrzenia, a czasem spoza róż widziałem tylko jej czoło jasne jak alabaster, gładkie, dziewicze, okolone miękko bujną falą włosów jedwabistych. Terenia jest niepospolitym typem wykwintnej szatynki o jasnej cerze delikatnej okraszonej lekkim rumieńcem. Wygląda tak, jakby była ciągle w blasku porannej jutrzenki... Muskała ustami kwiaty, a mnie przenikał dreszcz rozkosznych przeczuć i zazdrościłem różom jej ust. Jeden z kwiatów płonących dłużej niż inne na jej drobnych wargach o kształcie różowych muszelek, zerwałem gwałtownie i przytuliwszy jego płatki do ust własnych, schowałem go do portfela. — Będzie mi symbolem twoich ust do czasu, aż... — Za chłodny i prędko straci świeżość — odszepnęła i jednocześnie oblała się szkarłatem krwi jak te róże, w które wtuliła całą twarzyczkę zmieszaną, a taką uroczą. Uniesiony szaleńczo jej słowami, pochyliłem się ku niej, lecz oprzytomniałem, rzuciwszy wzrokiem na przygodnych towarzyszy podróży. Dwóch Austriaków i jakaś starsza niewiasta rozmawiali z ożywieniem, często obserwując nas. Terenia zrozumiała mnie i uśmiechnęła się. — Ci także odgadli w nas narzeczonych, tak samo jak i portier w „Erzherzog-Karl”, który nam taką owację życzeń wypowiedział na pożegnanie jakby toast weselny. Wszystko to robi ten potop róż od pana. Odpowiedziałem jej, że portier mógł mieć dużo powodów do uważania mnie za jej narzeczonego, choć początkowo zapewne uważał mnie za odpalonego konkurenta. Terenia była uszczęśliwiona, że tak przejednałem ciotkę Hańską, która w Rzymie po zerwaniu z Albertem okazała jej dużo niezadowolenia, nawet chłodu. Wtedy Terenia napisała do Porzecza do matki, prosząc, by przyjechała do Krakowa, gdzie chciała zawiadomić ją o swoim projekcie poszukania posady dla siebie, gdyż wobec tego, co zaszło nie mogłaby, w swoim mniemaniu, mieszkać teraz w Porzeczu. Gdy usłyszałem o tym projekcie posady dla niej, zaciąłem zęby, byłem zły. Wyczuła wyrzut w moim wzroku i pochylona lekko ku mnie, szepnęła tonem usprawiedliwienia: — Wszakże nie mogłam przeczuć, że będę... żoną pana, a stryjowi narzucać się teraz nie chciałam. — Moje słodkie, dzielne dziecko, rozumiem cię zupełnie. Ze czcią uścisnąłem jej ręce, nisko chyląc czoło. Opowiedziała mi, że przeżyła chwilę niezwykłą w kościele świętego Stefana. Rano w dniu wyjazdu do Rzymu modląc się przy tej samej balustradzie prezbiterium, gdzie odbyły się nasze zaręczyny, usłyszała szept wewnętrzny, że będzie moja, gdyż jesteśmy dla siebie przeznaczeni. Tak wyraźny był ten szept, że uznała go za objawienie wyższej woli i teraz, wracając po moich listach, pragnęła w tym samym miejscu podziękować Bogu za szczęście. Gdy mnie ujrzała nagle tuż przy sobie, w pierwszej sekundzie doznała wrażenia halucynacji spowodowanej nieustanną myślą o mnie, zwłaszcza że zjawiłem się jej w tym samym miejscu, gdzie słyszała wtedy głos proroczy. Powiedziałem jej, że właśnie wówczas, tego samego ranka, gdy ona przeżywała tę chwilę w kościele, ja dojeżdżałem do Wiednia. Przyjechałem bowiem w kilka godzin po ich wyjeździe. — Szczególne! O ile przedtem bruździł mi ciągle jakiś zły duch przekorny, to od pewnego czasu odczuwam życzliwą opiekę niewiadomej mi siły, która niemal krokami moimi kieruje. A co najdziwniejsze, że w takich momentach prawie zawsze widzę przed sobą portret pradziada Hieronima — rzekłem w zamyśleniu. — Pradziad opiekuje się teraz panem widocznie, ale w takim razie wolą jego było, abym ja... — Abyś się stała moim szczęściem, jedyna. Może to nagroda zesłana przez pradziada na mnie za krzywdę wyrządzoną jego synowi. I opowiedziałem Tereni o swoich poszukiwaniach w Krążu uwieńczonych odnalezieniem kopii testamentu i „spowiedzi” Halmozena. Naturalnie na razie nie wyjawiałem tajemnicy tego drugiego dokumentu. Terenia zaciekawiła się całą tą sprawą, ale gdy ją spytałem, czy mi radzi dochodzić praw swoich na zasadzie odnalezionej kopii, odrzekła z żywością: — Teraz? Za życia pani Zatorzeckiej, nigdy! I pan chyba tego nie zrobi? To byłoby publiczne oskarżenie staruszki, strasznie kompromitujące. To by ją mogło zabić. Jeśli istotnie ona ukryła testament i z taką krzywdą brata na sumieniu potrafi żyć, to jednak jestem pewna, że z takim ciężarem nie zdoła umrzeć. Sumienie się w niej ocknie i przemówi groźnie, może nawet dopiero w godzinie zgonu, ale wtedy byłby wasz odwet naturalny, ręką Boga sprawiony. Wtedy, o ile by to nastąpiło, Pobóg nic nie miałby sobie do wyrzucenia i z kryształowym czołem objąłby w posiadanie należne mu dziedzictwo. Patrzyłem na nią z zachwytem i miałem ochotę całować jej stopy. — Jesteś stworzona na żonę dla Poboga — rzekłem z dumą — bo i my z ojcem nie pokusimy się o Krąż, zwłaszcza za życia babki I w ogóle nie chcemy już mieć do niego pretensji, chociaż horoskopy przyszłości Krąża w rękach Gabriela i Ślazów... nieciekawe. — I to zapewne najwięcej trapi babkę Zatorzecką — odrzekła Terenia. Zamyśliła się nagle trochę smutno. Gdy spytałem o powód tego smutku, spojrzała na mnie łzawymi oczyma. — Lękam się spotkania z mamą — szepnęła. — Mama ma również taki dramat w duszy, który ją dręczy i czasem do absurdu doprowadza... A teraz, gdy się dowie, żeśmy zaręczeni... — Czyżby mama chciała występować przeciw twojej woli? — I szczęściu niech pan doda. Mama upatruje szczęście w innych celach życia... dla mnie szczególnie. To jest wiecznym cieniem między nami. Kocham mamę bezmiernie i święta jest dla mnie jej wola, lecz zawsze mam złe przeczucie, że jest w mamie jakiś wyrok na mnie tak ciężki, że go nie zmogę. A wtedy... — Rozumiem, o czym mówisz, ale teraz już nie możesz się obawiać, by żądanie mamy, abyś została zakonnicą mogło trwać dalej. Teraz już ja zamykam kategorycznie drogę do podobnych projektów i proszę cię, Teruś najdroższa, nie zakłócaj spokoju sobie i nie psuj nam chwil szczęścia takim zgrzytem. — Pan nie zna mamy. Najzacniejsza, złota dusza, ale prawie do maniactwa oszołomiona swoją ideą. — Jaką ideą? — spytałem nagle zaniepokojony. — Och, to długa historia, nie mówmy o tym. — Ożywiła się, oczy jej błysnęły weselem. — Pamięta pan wtedy w lesie pod jodłami, nad rzeką, gdy mi pan opowiedział o Krążu, chciałam mu również opowiedzieć naszą historię rodzinną i przerwał nam Krzepa... Jaka to była cudna noc. — Pamiętam, Teruś, każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół spotkania naszego, każde słowo twoje i każdy uśmiech. To była nasza noc opatrznościowa, noc świętojańska, która dała nam w posiadanie kwiat paproci. — Tak, tak! i on będzie nam kwitł, darząc nas szczęściem całe życie! Więc dobrze się stało, że Krzepa przeszkodził mi w opowiedzeniu smutnej historii. Zostało wspomnienie tylko promienne. Historię mojej rodziny opowiem panu później. — Jak chcesz i kiedy chcesz. Ale jeszcze słówko. Pisałaś w liście do mnie, że wysłanie ciebie do cioci Hańskiej było dyplomatycznym wybiegiem stryja przed mamą. Więc mama nie wiedziała o projekcie wydania ciebie za Alberta? Terenia uśmiechnęła się, ślicznie mrużąc oczy. — Owszem, projekt ten był mamie wiadomy, lecz nie uważała go za groźny. Albert to mój stryjeczny brat, miałam dla niego zawsze uczucie tylko siostrzane. O tym, że on będzie z nami w podróży stryj ukrywał i przed mamą, i przede mną. To była tajemnica. Zresztą Albert... Pochyliłem się do niej i biorąc jej ręce, spytałem patrząc w oczy z uśmiechem, lecz przenikliwie: — No, proszę mi się tu zaraz wyspowiadać, jaki jest ten mój rywal? Pochyliła głowę przekornie. — Już nie rywal! Albert to chodząca encyklopedia medyczna i prosektorium zarazem. On jest ciągle w todze przygnębiającej powagi. Miałam wrażenia że on patrząc na mnie, rozpatruje mnie przede wszystkim anatomicznie. Umiał rozmawiać tylko o tym i o roślinach leczniczych. Nawet kwiaty pozbawione tych walorów były dla niego tworami bezwartościowymi. Muzyki nie lubi, męczy go. Ile razy dla mnie poszedł do opery lub na koncert, był rzetelnie znudzony i zapewne myślał wtedy także o prosektorium, które wszędzie zwiedzał z pasją. — Trzeba mu było grać ciągle „Taniec szkieletów”, może by go to przez analogię zainteresowało. — O... jaki złośliwy! — zaśmiała się Terenia. — „Taniec szkieletów” zapewne oburzyłby go jako profanacja. Ja się boję takich ludzi, którzy nie lubią muzyki i kwiatów. Kiedyś w Rzymie na spacerze w ogrodzie botanicznym włożyłam mu umyślnie do butonierki śliczną złotożółtą różę. Krępował się ją wyrzucić, bo przecie zabiegał o mnie, ale krzywił nos, bo go zapach drażnił i wreszcie tak zmajstrował, że niby to zgubił różę i udawał zasmuconego... Potem dałam mu białą kamelię, to taki zimny, martwy kwiat jakby tylko dla niego, ale i ten spotkał podobny los. Stary Rzym nie interesował go wcale, nawet gniewał, a na moje zachwyty odpowiadał niezmiennie, że to są gruzy bezpożyteczne. Wstrząsnąłem się na takie bluźnierstwo. Terenia to zauważyła. — A widzi pan! Dokuczałam mu za to strasznie, ale nie przekonałam go. Jedynie lubił Via Appia i tam mi się oświadczył. — Tego momentu właśnie zupełnie sobie nie wyobrażam. — Może pan być pewny, że był zastosowany stylem do tych starych grobów, wśród których zebrało się Albertowi na wyznanie. Biedny Albert, żal mi go. Życzę mu szczęścia z całej duszy. Jest dobry, przystojny, podobny do cioci Hańskiej, jakby jej syn, tylko blondyn. Ciocia miała do mnie żal za niego. Ależ ja jemu nigdy szczęścia bym nie dała, to niemożliwe, nie, nie! — pokiwała energicznie głową. — O swoim szczęściu nie mówisz?—spytałem głucho. — Moje szczęście było już zdecydowane w sercu, wtedy, w noc świętojańską. Ogarnęła nas nowa fala uroku. Po chwili Terenia rzekła w zamyśleniu: — Ciocia Hańska pragnęła zawsze, abym wyszła za Alberta i swatała mnie z nim jeszcze wówczas, gdy po ukończeniu nauk w klasztorze, byłam w Krakowie na kursach dopełniających mojej edukacji i mieszkałam u cioci. Ale teraz, gdy przyjechałam do niej z Porzecza, ciocia, zdaje mi się, od razu zwątpiła w możliwość swoich i stryja Piotra zamiarów co do małżeństwa mego z Albertem. Odgadła bowiem... Umilkła i spojrzała wymownie w moje oczy, po czym rzęsy jej opadły na policzki — Co odgadła? — spytałem szeptem, pochyliwszy się ku niej. — Że oddałam już serce pewnemu... szatynowi o smagłej cerze i ciemnych, uroczych oczach, w których wyczytałam, że i on... nie odda mnie nikomu. — Teruś! Bo porwę cię w ramiona! Chwyciłem jej ręce, tuląc je do rozpłomienionych ust. — Panie Romanie... Rom... patrzą na nas! — szepnęła spłoszona. — Niech cały świat patrzy, że jestem najszczęśliwszy z ludzi! — zawołałem z głębi serca przepełnionego najświętszym uczuciem dla niej i... najgorętszym ogniem. Podróż zeszła nam jak sen piękny, lecz zbyt krótki.